


Winter Wonderland

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Femslash, Holiday Fic Exchange, One Shot, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: What happens when two people on a date attend a winter festival, but one of them secretly hates all the wintery things?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Amongst The Embers, Festive Friends Collection 2019





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Written for Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019!
> 
> This was written for the lovely starrnobella. :) I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt: Person A hates winter. They hate snow, they hate the cold, and they hate the ice. For their first date, Person B, unaware to A’s hatred of the season, takes them to the Winter Wonderland themed park that comes to their city each year.
> 
> I’m always a Last Minute Linda, working right down to the wire, so I didn’t have time to get this beta read. Any mistakes you find are my own! Special thanks to my fandom bestie, JenniseiBlack, for alpha reading for me!
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers and/or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> *My works and ideas are not to be copied or otherwise used without my explicit permission.*

“Mione, won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope, it’ll spoil the surprise! You’ll just have to wait and see!” 

Pansy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She couldn’t understand how anyone could be so cheery in this bitter cold. She shrugged herself further into her heavy coat and wrapped scarf. She really hated being cold. Hermione had insisted that they walk to their destination, stating that they could enjoy the city’s Christmas decorations and storefronts on the way. 

Now, Pansy didn’t have any problem with Christmas decorations, in fact she very much enjoyed Christmas lights, but snow… she had a real problem with snow. It was icy and wet, and it was disgusting when it laid around and got dirty and turned to slush on the roads and sidewalks. Plus, Muggles didn’t ever seem to know how to drive in it, causing all sorts of problems. Hermione loved the snow, she was always talking about how magical and peaceful a fresh snowfall was, while Pansy saw it as a pile of problems.

The offending white stuff happened to be everywhere at the moment, much to her dislike. However, with her gloved fingers intertwined with Hermione’s, and the most brilliant smile on her girlfriend’s beautiful face, Pansy could overlook a little bit of snow for the moment. She was looking forward to a hot drink to warm her right down to her bones. 

They had been walking for a while, and Pansy had been lost in her own thoughts, allowing Hermione to lead the way. A small squeal of delight from her girlfriend interrupted her reverie, and suddenly Pansy found herself standing in front of the last place she wanted to be… the annual Winter Wonderland snow & ice event.

“Oh, Merlin’s beard!”

Next to her, Hermione hadn’t caught the incredulous tone in Pansy’s voice. Perhaps she had mistaken it for astonishment.

“Isn’t it just magical??” She exclaimed excitedly. “I just couldn’t wait to share it with you.”

Pansy, seeing how truly enthused Hermione was, had to suppress the snarky comment on the tip of her tongue. She didn’t have the heart to ruin the moment. So she plastered a smile onto her face and turned to face Hermione, gritting her teeth a bit as she did her best to respond in kind. 

“Yes, of course. Absolutely magical.”

Hermione squeezed Pansy’s hand and beamed at her. 

“Let’s go, shall we?”

And off they went, into the Winter Wonderland. Pansy had been wishing for a hot drink, but there was none to be found inside the Winter Wonderland. When they said it was completely made of snow and ice, they weren’t lying. Literally everything was snow. And. Ice. Snow Cones, Ice Cream, Slushies, Shaved Ice, Italian Ice, even delicate icicles and ice cubes carved into intricate figures. And of course there was snow everywhere. The dome housing the event had been enchanted, so it was snowing inside, the entire time. Just like a snow globe. 

‘Ha ha, how original,’ Pansy thought to herself sarcastically. 

There were snowmen, snow houses, snow sculptures, even a snow maze. There were ice sculptures and ice skating, and a snow queen with an elaborate icy throne. But to keep all this snow and ice from melting… it was COLD. So cold. Pansy’s patience was starting to wear thin. She just wanted her hot drink, and to warm up in front of a roaring fire. Little warming spells only did but so much, and she felt chilled to the bone, unable to shake the cold, and she did not like that much at all. 

She had done everything Hermione wanted to do today, and she was tired and cold. They stopped in front of an area blanketed in fresh looking snow. The sign said it was for making snow angels. Oh no no no, there was no way she was going to lay down in the snow. Hermione had just turned to her and was opening her mouth to speak, when Pansy snapped.

“No, no, NO! Absolutely not, Hermione! I am not laying down in cold, wet snow to flail about like a dying fish! I’ve put up with a lot today, but this is quite enough!”

Hermione’s jaw dropped open, and her expression turned from elation to dismay.

“Pans, are you alright?”

Pansy just stood there, and let out a small huff. 

“Put up with? You mean you haven’t enjoyed this at all?”

Hermione’s voice was laced with disappointment, and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed a little. She had really thought Pansy would enjoy this date, and she herself had been looking forward to it ever since she’d gotten the tickets for Winter Wonderland. Pansy was regretting her little outburst already.

“Look Hermione, I’m sorry, ok? I just don’t like winter very much, alright? I don’t like the cold, I don’t like the snow, and I definitely don’t like the ice.” 

Hermione chewed her lip. She really hadn’t known that Pansy disliked the season so much. 

“Well, is there anything you do like about it? Even just one little thing?”

Pansy thought for a minute. She did like Christmas, particularly beautifully lit trees and light displays. 

“Yes, I actually really enjoy decorated Christmas trees and Christmas lights. But everything else about winter is just so dismal, and I don’t like being cold.”

Hermione offered her a small, tentative smile.

“Well, I think there may be one thing we haven’t seen yet that will make this worth it.” She held out her hand. “Will you give it just one more chance?”

Pansy thought for a moment. 

“Alright, one more thing, then can we please go get something warm to drink?”

“Of course, love.”

Pansy placed her hand in Hermione’s outstretched one, and let her lead the way. 

“I think you’re going to like this Pans, trust me.”

They walked through several clusters of people, and came to a tunnel that appeared to have been carved from ice. Pansy wrinkled her nose.

“Just trust me,” reminded Hermione.

They stepped into the tunnel, and Pansy’s heart skipped a beat. The ice above them was enchanted with hundreds of tiny fairy lights in soft pastel colors. It made the ice glow from within. 

“Oh wow, look at all these lights! Hermione, this is beautiful!” 

With people behind them, they couldn’t linger for long, so they kept moving. Pansy was actually disappointed when the tunnel came to an end, and she sighed a little. Her disappointment didn’t last though, for when they exited the tunnel, they stepped into a grove full of brightly lit Christmas trees. Pansy was speechless. Hermione pulled her to the side so that they could stop to enjoy the display. 

“Merry Christmas, Pansy.” She dropped her hand to wrap her arm around Pansy’s waist. 

Pansy turned Hermione to face her and wrapped her in a loving embrace. 

“Merry Christmas Hermione. Thank you. This is truly beautiful, and so are you.”

She brought her hands to Hermione’s face and pulled her close for a tender kiss. The feel of their bodies pressed flush against each other flooded her with warmth, and she deepened the kiss a little. Hermione pulled away and looked up at her lovingly.

“Ready for that warm drink now?”

Pansy grinned back at her with a gleam in her green eyes, the thought of a steaming drink now far from her mind.

“Oh, I bet I can think of a few other ways to keep us warm tonight.”

Hermione giggled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. The two intertwined their fingers and set off through the dazzling Christmas trees, the small spat long forgotten, and the promise of a sultry evening, keeping them both quite toasty.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
